yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Cynake
is a Rank B, Water-attribute Yo-kai of the Slippery tribe. Appearances * Yo-kai Watch: Befriending Yo-kai * Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai * Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriending Yo-kai * Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Befriending Yo-kai * Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai * Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriending Yo-kai. * ''Yo-kai Watch animation'': Minor Yo-kai Biology A blue snake Yo-kai with a white underbelly and slit pupil eyes with yellow ridges. He has a green mustache and a fur decoration on its chest. He wears a black kazaori-eboshi (formal headdress worn by samurai) tied with a purple string. At the tip of his tail is a black gunbai (wooden fan used by warlords to signal troops, and later by sumo referees) with yellow decorations. Cynake appears to enjoy causing disharmony and arguments from his Inspiriting; conversely, he expresses dislike when people are getting along. Those inspirited by Cynake will display his same sulky, cynical attitude: however, this can be countered by Happierre's cheerful aura. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch'' Cynake appears in bushes in Sunrise Way (Downtown Springdale). He can also be freed from the Crank-a-kai with a Light Blue Coin. Yo-kai Watch 2 Cynake appears in garbage outside Rusty's Mart (San Fantastico). Yo-kai Watch 3 Cynake can be found in the Secret Byway in Blossom Heights. Yo-kai Watch Animation Series In EP017, Nate and his father throw a Mother's Day celebration for Nate's mother. Although initially happy, Nate's mother becomes abruptly pessimistic and critical of the pancakes her husband made, and proceeds to turn on him and find fault in his every attempt to pacify her. This change in behavior rouses Nate's suspicion, and he identifies the presence of Cynake. Nate ends up summoning Happierre, who uses his aura to counteract the effects of Cynake by Inspiriting Nate's father, causing him to become more lovey-dovey. Despite Cynake's best efforts on making Nate's mother stubborn, Happiere's effect wins through, causing Nate's mother to become just as lovey-dovey and forgives her husband. Cynake, disgusted by the adults' behavior and angry that they're no longer arguing, slithers away in a huff. Game Data Evolution Fusion Stats | medal = Nyororon | image = | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = |tribe = slippery|yo-kai = Sunesuneeku YW3-027.png}} Attribute tolerance Movelist ||-|Single enemy|Makes an enemy sulk and start attacking its friends.}} ||-|6 = Foe will be more prone to drop items.}} Quotes * Befriended: "Hmph! What a disappointment! But maybe I've found a friend...?" * Loafing: "Need rest..." * Receiving food (favourite):' '"Splendid!" * Receiving food (normal): "Very decent." * Receiving food (disliked): "Away! Away!" Etymology * "Cynake" is a portmanteau of the words cynical and snake. It might also be related to cyan, referring to its color. * "Sunesnake" is similar to the above, but combines with sunemono (拗ね者, "cynical, mysanthrope"). * "Cinisierpe" is a portmanteau of cínico ("cynical") and sierpe ("snake" or "wyrm"). * "Griesgramba" is a portmanteau of Griesgram (grouch, sourpuss) and Mamba (a kind of snake). Trivia Related Yo-kai *Copperled *Slitheref In other languages Category:Slippery Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank B Yo-kai Category:Water-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Ranger Role Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Seafood Category:Reptile Yo-kai Category:Blue Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch Blasters: White Dog Squad Category:Snake Yo-kai